


喜欢

by Gehrels



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehrels/pseuds/Gehrels
Summary: 互相的看法
Relationships: 洛天依/言和, 洛言 - Relationship, 言洛
Kudos: 1





	喜欢

言和总喜欢时不时捏一捏洛天依的脸。  
看着不怎么明显的婴儿肥对应的是捏起来软软的肉感。不管是轻轻戳一下还是稍重的揉上一把，都能得到对方不满与依赖相杂的轻哼声回应。然后是哀声抱怨，诸如“我知道我胖你别戳了”以及“言和和你为什么能那么瘦”之类的话语，偶尔还能得到一些额外的小零食的投喂。  
哼哼唧唧的嘟嚷声也是软软的，有时还会特意拉长了语调来强调强调自己的“不满”，以此来获取作恶的手的主人的几下抚摸安慰，或者更得寸进尺地要求些什么。  
洛天依则偏对言和的手情有独钟。  
修长而又清癯的手白白净净，攀附着有些惹眼的青藤，纵横着铭刻的石痕。手指甲总是修剪的很整齐，介于超短到不卫生间的长度是对方专为自己投喂保留的细心温柔。  
言和的体温天生的略低于常人，因此也更加畏寒。每每冬天到来，洛天依总是会借着这样那样的理由紧紧抓着她的手不放。与炽热手心温度相异的是如冰雪般的冰冷，冷得让人心寒。本就偏冷的手更是不能在寒冷的空气中久留，否则不经意间便失了知觉，蔓延开的青紫取代苍白。  
热心、温柔、善于关照他人的后辈唯独不懂得怎么好好照顾自己，还经常逞强撒谎。于是一向不怎么会生活技能还经常丢三落四的女孩在冬季往往会提前准备好一杯装满了的热茶——热水袋最热时至于烫手，冰凉时又要时间，而一杯热茶即可以暖手也可以暖润工作完干燥的喉咙——或者在夜晚敲开对方的房门相拥而眠。  
她知道要怎么让对方听话，只要稍稍固执一点，或者稍稍撒撒娇。言和总是对她没办法，最后只能带着三分温柔七分宠溺的应下。  
“手这么好看怎么可以折腾它呢！”末了在对方笑意盈盈的注视下红了耳尖的女孩欲盖弥彰般解释——或者更像狡辩，“我才没有脸红，是太冷了冻的！”  
冬天确实容易把肌肤冻到通红。言和看着十七八度的室温点头同意，而夏天就容易热到中暑。不过不需要她的行动，只要气温一高，对方就会很自觉的往自己身上凑，抱着胳膊或者环上腰，然后发出一声舒适的喟叹。  
——“我是看你一点汗都没出完全不热的样子不爽哦，才不是把你当人形空调……”洛天依一本正经的说着，一边很没信服力的蹭来蹭去，像只吸到了猫薄荷的小猫，心满意足还要强作威严。  
“能给前辈当空调，也是我的荣幸。”——这时只要像这样，环上腰低声附耳顺着一说，抑或是几声轻笑，就可以让对方败下阵来，落荒而逃装作自己是只骆驼，把头往她怀里一埋，就不动弹了。


End file.
